Mega Man: X-Cyber
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: In 20XX, humans discovered a parallel cybernetic world called cyberspace, which they could reach through devices called Cyber-Tuners and Avatars known as Personas. Jason Light, son of Dr. Thomas Light, along with his friends explores the vast unknown of Cyberspace, and reveal a plot that could mean the end of both worlds. Rated E10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Time! I do not own Mega Man, and this is only a fanfic of my take on the MM universe.

* * *

"WARNING: IMMENSE X-DATA LOAD DETECTED. STATUS CRITICAL."

As the alarms blared throughout the facility, three scientists ran up the stairs toward the top of the building. When they reached the top, they looked up to see a black sky as green neon lights were absorbed toward a strange looking machine, next to another scientist with stark white Einstein hair and a large mustache.

One of the scientists, a young woman with light brown hair, stepped forward toward the man. "Stop, Albert! Do you know what will happen if you continue this? Our world will fall to this irresponsible use of Cyberspace!"

The man, Albert Wily, would not listen, and continued to siphon the energy, known as X-Data, into the machine. "This is where everything changes!" he cackled, "I will become a god!"

One of the other two scientists, a man with brown hair and glasses, spoke the woman in a thick Russian accent. "It's no use, Selena. We have to find a way to evacuate everyone into Cyberspace!"

"You're… you're right," the woman, Dr. Selena Carson, stated. Together, the three scientists ran down to the evacuation area, where everyone used portable devices, known as Digi-tuners, to change themselves into data to escape into the alternate dimension known as Cyberspace.

While they ran, a light glowed outside, meaning that Wily's plot was going as planned.

Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair ran up to the russian scientist. "Father!"

"Kalinka! Are you alright? Where's your mother?"

The girl, Kalinka, looked at her father with misty eyes. "What's going on, father? I'm scared!"

Selena kneeled down to Kalinka's level. "Everything will be alright. Go find your mother and get to Cyberspace."

Suddenly, an explosion occurred outside, followed by a scream that was definitely Dr. Wily. Outside, the machine began to absorb more and more power, on the verge of collapse.

"A blast that size will destroy the planet!" exclaimed the third scientist, a young man with jet black hair of asian descent. Thinking fast, he realized what he must do. "Mikhail, help to get all the evacuators safely into Cyberspace. I know what I need to do."

"Thomas, you can't…" Selena objected.

"One other thing…" Thomas Light added, "Make sure my son is safe."

Dr. Light then ran in the opposite direction, locking the door behind him so that neither of the two scientists could stop him. He ran as fast as he could to the machine, taking part of the energy connector tubes and rushing to another machine a few meters away. He could feel the dangerous energy deteriorating his body into data already, and he knew he wouldn't survive this, but he had no choice. He plugged in the energy into the machine, causing it to charge. When the charging was finished, the machine launched 7 pods into the air, which went into orbit. Suddenly, a massive barrier tore through the ground right in front of where Dr. Light stood. The scientist lay back, happy that the Earth, though fragmented, would still survive.

"Jason, my son, I know you'll make me proud…"

Suddenly, a massive explosion detonated in the data machine, consuming the scientist Thomas Light.

* * *

*10 years later*

"Alright! Time for a new day!"

The young boy, Jason, slid down the railing of the stairs to the dining room table. There to greet him was a red robotic dog with digital eyes.

"Good morning, Rush! How are you today, bud?"

Rush barked and wagged his metallic tail. Jason turned toward the kitchen, where his mother was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Jason. Did you sleep well last night?" his mother asked.

"Sure did, Mom. Hey, my friends and I were planning on going down to the Cyber Dome today. Is it alright if I go?"

His mother rolled her eyes. "Your friends and those cyber-battle things. You guys are always talking about them."

"Phil says that there's a tournament soon, and it'd be awesome to compete in it!"

Jason's mother sighed and looked at him with a _what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you _look. "You remind me so much of your father. He was always so adventurous and competitive. When he discovered the place you and your friends use as a game, he wanted to explore every bit of the place before anyone else did."

"Please, Mom? I'm 15, and all I have for cybattles is my generic net persona. I want to try to see what I've got."

"Alright. You can go. But first…" She pulled down a box that Jason was told never to touch. When she revealed the top of the box, Jason saw multiple papers inside detailing his father's adventures in Cyberspace. On top of the pile was a data chip, which glowed blue and had an L logo on it, signifying Jason's last name, Light.

"This is the persona your father used," she told Jason, "This was his greatest creation ever. The first persona to ever set foot in Cyberspace. He called it… Mega Man Cyber."

"Mega Man… Cyber!" Jason stared with awe at the data chip.

"And now, it's yours, Jason. Your father wanted to give you this when you were older." She sighed, tears developing in her eyes. "Oh, if only he could see you now."

"Thank you, Mom. I'll make sure Dad's work is used right." With that, he hugged his mother, then ran outside the door to find his friends, with Rush following him from behind. He looked out at the light green barrier that protected the fragmented world from drifting into the darkness of space, and was proud of his father for sacrificing himself for the world.

Rush started to change shape until he was a robotic hoverboard with a dog face, which Jason hopped onto, rocketing toward Cyber City. He finally reached the futuristic city, and went toward the center dome in the center of the city. He walked through the stadium to a bench area that he normally hung out. There, 4 kids of the same age as himself sat down with a green robotic cat.

"Heya, guys!" Jason shouted, which caused one of the girls who sat there who had red, shoulder-length hair turn and wave to him. The other girl and the two guys also turned and waved.

"What's up, J?" one of the guys with well-kept black hair asked. The robotic cat, Tango, who belonged to the red headed girl, Rita, meowed happily at Rush, how greeted the cat back.

"Nothing much, Phil. Guess what? My mom gave me a persona that used to belong to my dad."

"Whoa! Are you for reals?!" the blonde haired girl, May, asked.

"This kind of achievement deserves a battle," Jason's brown haired friend, Alex, stated, "Let's see how well your persona can fight against Elec Man!"

"Hey, I wanna join too!" Phil stated, "I want to see how well I do against J with Guts Man!"

"You girls want to join us?" Jason asked.

"Nah, it's alright. Have fun with your three-for-all," Rita stated. With that, the guys ran toward one of the battle terminals, which allowed them to access arenas. After getting into an open arena, the three placed their Digi-Tuners into the pedestal, activating the scanning procedure.

"Digi-Tuner! Energize!" they shouted.

"Mega Man!"

"Elec Man!"

"Guts Man!"

"Armor up!"

With that, the three were transformed into data, and beamed into Cyberspace. When they materialized in the digital world, their bodies looked different. Jason's body was covered in blue armor, and his right hand had changed into an energy cannon. Phil's body was bulky and metallic, like a humanoid robot, while Alex had electricity pulsing across his body, which was black and yellow, and was metallic like Phil. Over his eyes were a pair of goggles, and he wore helmet with a lightning bolt symbol on it that released electricity.

"You guys ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this!" Guts Man shouted. Picking up a piece of the cybernetic ground, he threw the boulder at Alex. As Elec Man, he dodged and shot a bolt of lightning at his friend. Jason, though not used to Mega Man, shot a bolt of energy at Guts Man, who took the blast, but stumbled back a bit.

"Not bad, Mega, but let's see how you dodge," Elec Man smirked, "Thunder Blast!" A massive blast of lightning came down on Mega Man, as Guts Man recovered and slammed at the ground. "Giga Quake!"

Mega Man jumped and avoided both attacks, then grabbed Elec Man with his hand. When he made contact, however, he felt power flowing into him. When he let go, he realized his blue armor had turned yellow and gray. He shot his Mega Buster, which blasted Guts Man with lightning.

"What the heck?!" Alex gasped. Jason then realized that his persona could absorb other personas abilities. He ran toward Guts Man at full force, dodging the rocks he threw, and touched him.

"Tech Absorb!" Jason's armor turned a red and brown color, and he lifted a chunk of the ground and threw it at Elec Man, who fell to the ground.

"Sweet!" Jason stated, "Looks like that's my special move, then." He then pointed his Mega Buster at Guts Man and Elec Man. His Buster began to open and spin rapidly, preparing Jason's ultimate attack.

"Ulimate: Buster Break!" A huge beam of energy hit the two personas in Mega Man's path and they instantly disintegrated into data, then returned to the real world.

A moment later, Jason reappeared in human form, helping his friends up.

Alex smirked and gave Jason a thumbs up. "Not bad, dude. That persona is really strong."

"Geez! You're telling me," Phil groaned, rubbing his rear in pain.

Just then, Rita and May ran up to the trio. "Nice work, J," Rita stated.

"Thanks, Reets. I guess Dad wasn't kidding about this being his greatest creation."

May chuckled. "Bet that won't handle well against Splash Woman. Especially if we face in the water battlefield."

"You mean the same Splash Woman I electricuted into derezzing?" Alex deadpanned.

"Shut up, Alex," May frowned, then made a face at her friend.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind. A kid with white hair stared at Jason. Jason turned around to see the boy, then looked confused. "Uh, may I help you?"

"Jason Light…"

"Yeah, that's me. What is it?"

The boy revealed a persona chip, which had a red warrior on it. "My name is Chad Mason, and I am here to battle you!"

* * *

Notes: So, here's Mega Man X-Cyber (pronounced Cross-Cyber). This initially started from my visions of Mega Man similar to Battle Network/NT Warrior crossed with ZX, with a bit of Code Lyoko and Chaotic thrown in for good measure. I finally came to terms that I wanted to write a fanfic about it, so I did.

As a note, all the names of the main five except Jason were all made up characters that I have used for recurring private stuff. The 4 are like my go-to characters who I feel show traits of the different members of the 5 man band (Rita = Lancer, Phil = Big Guy, Alex = Smart Guy, and May = Chick). It may seem cheesy, but I'm pretty cheesy sometimes. Jason I just thought of as a good leader to the team who shows some of the traits from his father, Thomas Light. Also, the two scientists at the beginning, one being Dr. Cossack from Mega Man 4, and the other an OC named Dr. Carson, will play a bigger role later.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the chapter you didn't expect to be here! And on 5-star upload Memorial day, no less! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter of X-Cyber (Pronounced Cross-Cyber). Same disclaimers apply. I am only making an AU fic, okay. Capcom, don't kill me, and please recover from your shock of Keiji Inafune leaving and make more Mega Man games, okay? I know you're in despair, but please... do it for your fans!

* * *

"Alright. Show me what you got!" Jason exclaimed as he and Chad were preparing their personas.

Chad just grunted at Jason. "You have no idea who you're messing with, don't you?"

"All I know is I'm about the kick your digital rear! Digi-Tuner, Energize! Mega Man! Armor Up!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "This'll be child's play. Digi-Tuner, Energize! Proto Man! Armor Up!"

When the two arrived in Cyberspace, Mega Man realized that Chad's armor looked incredibly similar to his own, save the red color. The only differences were the visor attached to his helmet covered his face, and a yellow scarf trailed digitally from his shoulders. On Proto Man's back was a red and white shield.

Mega Man made the first move and shot a buster shot at Proto Man. However, the persona seemed to dodge his attack easily, and came up behind him.

"Energizer Punch!" Proto Man shouted, punching Mega Man with incredible force, almost sending him over the edge of the battlefield and into the digital sea below.

Jason's fingers were slipping from the edge. Unlike May's persona, Splash Woman, Mega Man was not able to survive in a huge stream of data and would get derezzed. Then, Mega Man thought of an idea. "Rush!"

In the real world, Rush barked obediently, then he shut down. His robotic mind had left his robot dog body and went into Mega Man's Digi-Tuner, activating Jason's Equip Chip.

The robotic dog then appeared in front of Mega Man and helped the persona onto the cliff. "Thanks, boy," Mega Man stated, "Now, let's show him how we do things! Jet Mode!"

With that, Rush transformed into Jet Mode, and with Mega Man on top of him, they flew toward Proto Man. Proto Man jumped into the air, then sped down toward Mega Man with amazing force. "Energizer Kick!"

Mega reacted, grabbing Proto Man's leg as he came down. "Tech Absorb!" Instantly, Mega Man learned Proto Man's special moves. However, he was caught off guard by Proto Man's buster shot, which knocked him to the ground.

"Geez, this guy's tough, but let's see how he handles his own attack! Energizer Punch!" Mega Man charged at Proto Man, his fist glowing with energy. Proto Man also activated his Energizer Punch, and the two collided with a massive explosion. However, when the carnage was over, Mega Man was on the ground. Rush ran at Proto Man, but he was smacked by his shield and blasted point blank, causing the dog to derez.

"Game over. Ultimate: Proton Charger!" Proto Man ran toward Mega Man, holding his shield in front of him, which began to catch on fire. When he made impact, the massive explosion derezzed Mega Man and he returned to Earth.

Jason fell onto the ground, holding himself in pain. Chad showed up a moment later and smirked. "Better luck next time, Mega Man."

After Chad left, Jason's friends ran to the boy's aid.

"You alright, J?" Rita asked.

Jason sat up, holding his stomach. "Whoever that guy was… next time I'll beat him."

* * *

The 5 sat down on a bench with some Chili Fries while Tango and Rush jumped on top of each other playfully.

"You really took a beating, J. You sure you want to fight him again?" Phil asked.

"I bet I can beat him next time… I'm sure of it!"

Rita sighed. "Don't bother trying to convince him otherwise, Phil. Once Jason has a thought in his head, there's no changing his mind."

"Who was that guy anyways?" Alex asked.

Rita pulled out her Digi-Tuner and searched the name of Chad Mason. "Hmmm… apparently, he's one of the top cybattlers. It says that his parents were part of the cataclysm casualties."

"What cataclysm, again?" Phil asked, followed by the cold and hostile stare Jason let off after he said that, "Oh, that cataclysm. Sorry, J."

"The only reason there are survivors is because of the Cyber field network," Jason stated, pointing up to one of the 7 force fields in the sky that chained the fragmented Earth, which had exploded during the cataclysm that occurred 10 years ago, and kept the Earth from being completely destroyed.

"Jason, we know your father sacrificed himself to save the Earth, but you can't keep hanging onto the past," May said, trying to sympathize with her friend.

"You… you're right, May. Maybe we should try getting our minds off of things and head to New Arcadia. Eh, guys?" Jason asked.

"Sounds good to us," Rita stated. Together, the five ran toward an electrical console, which led into Cyberspace, and connected to it, digitizing into Cyberspace. Once there, they marveled at the cybernetic city of New Arcadia, which humans had built after the cataclysm so that they could live peacefully inside Cyberspace.

However, something seemed off. As the five walked around in persona form, the city, built of chunks of data that seemed to flow up toward the sky, seemed deserted. When they did finally see people, they seemed to be running from something.

Then, they saw what was wrong. In the distance, weird cybernetic creatures came toward them. Some were bat-like and black, while some were humanoid with a big shield that reminded them of Proto Man, while others were two legged creatures with yellow hard hats.

"Viruses!" Alex gasped. As he said that, the viruses began to shoot at the five. Whenever their shots hit an object, it began to deteriorate into data.

"We can take them, guys. Come on!" May shouted. Using her persona Splash Woman, May shot a blast from her trusty trident spear at one of the viruses, deleting it. Splash Woman had dark blue armor which had an aquatic design, and she wore a helmet shaped like a wave.

"May, wait!" Rita shouted, but it was no use. She then rushed into battle after her friend. Rita's persona, Roll, had pink armor with small yellow ribbons streaming from her wrists and ankles, giving a majestic look to her persona.

"They're not trained enough to fight viruses!" Phil moaned, scared for his friends.

"Don't think we have a choice, though," Jason replied, readying his Mega Buster to fire upon the viruses. However, the viruses were faster and almost hit Mega Man in the chest. He dodged out of the way, but the viruses jumped back into their hard hats, which bounced the shots off like they were nothing.

"Darn it! We need to flip them over somehow!" Jason grumbled.

"Leave that to me! Giga Quake!" Phil shouted, releasing a giant shockwave which flipped over the hard hat viruses so Elec Man and Mega Man could use their beam attacks. Meanwhile, Roll used her ribbons as weapons to whip at the viruses around Splash Woman.

"Heart shot!" she yelled, releasing a pink blast from her arms. The blast of hearts surrounded the viruses, slowly destroying them one by one.

"No problem!" Rita smirked. However, one of the green shield viruses came up from behind to shoot her in the back. However, a mega buster blast took easy care of it.

"Be more careful next time…" Jason muttered, looking at the slowly decreasing numbers of the viruses. However, one virus stood out among the others as a purple warrior with a bucket-shaped helmet that hid his face (if it even had a face) and a large launcher on his shoulder.

"Who the heck is that?!" Guts Man gasped.

"Mega Man…" the virus began to speak, much to the surprise of everyone, "My master wishes to see you. Come quietly…" he then polished his gun for a split second, "Or we can do it the way that I want to do this…"

"Please! You don't scare me!" Mega Man shouted, running into battle with the purple virus. The two shot towards each other, cancelling out the other's shots. Mega Man got close enough to use his Tech Absorb, but when he made contact with the virus, he felt a massive surge of pain in his body.

"Ha! Did you really think your little copy ability could work on me?! Pathetic!" the purple virus yelled, preparing to shot Jason point blank, "Good bye, Mega Man Cyber!"

"Not so fast, Vile!" shouted a voice from above, as three figures appeared in the distance. Two of those figures shot their weapons at the foe, which consisted of a strange data pistol and something similar to Mega Man's Mega Buster. The third jumped down from the ledge and slashed at Vile with an energy saber.

"Gah! Not you people again! I'm outta here!" Vile shouted, teleporting away. Jason looked up at the persona who had just saved him, who was a black armored warrior with a long cape. He looked down at Mega Man and smiled lightly, then jumped up toward his comrades and the three disappeared.

"Who… who was that?" Mega Man asked.

"I don't know, but he was awesome!" Guts Man shouted. Roll ran towards Mega Man, helping him up, which he appreciated very much. Then she proceeded to slap him in the face.

"You baka! Don't you realize you could've been killed if you had tried to absorb that virus's data?!"

"Sorry… didn't realize that I would've. Though, something seemed weird about that virus. He seemed almost… human…"

"This is quite a predicament indeed," Elec Man deduced, "We should probably tell someone about the virus attack on New Arcadia."

"Pretty sure they already know…" pointed out Splash Woman, who pointed to the digital hovercrafts above them, holding news teams and SWAT trooper AIs to help clean up the attack.

"Mom is gonna be worried sick about me…" Jason groaned.

Meanwhile, atop another building, a green and white warrior stood looking down at what just happened. The black persona suddenly appeared beside the green data warrior.

"Do you think he's ready?" the green warrior asked.

"I think he still needs time, Harpuia. He still has much to learn," the black persona replied, "He is much like his father, however,"

"Yes… a little too much like his father…" Harpuia stated, "Hopefully, he will be able to do what is right when the time comes, Colonel… until then, we wait and watch to see what happens with this young cyber warrior…"

* * *

Notes: Okay, first off. Someone first asked me about what happened during the cataclysm. Okay, I know I should have explained more on what happened, but be PATIENT... I will talk about the cataclysm as the series goes on. Also, yes, I am continuing this series...

Anyways, with that out of the way, some of you may notice that Proto Man's techs are very similar to another series that I write about, eh? *coughcoughkamenridercough* In all seriousness, Proto Man's technique set was somewhat hard to think about considering he's basically Mega Man... coming up with at least one special move and one limit break finishing move is hard work for some of these characters...

Also, though I have not played the Zero series, I do think adding the four guardians from the games was a wise move. Especially when you see what happens later. But that's enough rambling for now! See ya'll in the next chapter!

One more thing, though... the main five, Proto Man, and Colonel are based on both their classic and X counterparts, and their Battle Network counterparts...


End file.
